Rule of Three
by BakaRamenBowl
Summary: Germany did something that pissed England off. So the Angel Britannia decides to seek revenge. Now Germany has to accept his punishment, and it is quite unconventional. Italy x HRE Italy X Nazi Germany Italy x Germany Either way, it's GerIta.
1. Prologue

**Hey! Im back. with another hetalia fic. This time, Germany's the main character! WOOT! Ludwig! Review, or i'll release rabid Baltics on you! JK!**** or am i?**

_**PROLOGUE!**_

- You forgot the rule of three,

So three shall be till the rule you see.-

The sleeping form undr the angel Britannia glowed gold, then crimson. When the glowing stopped, There wasn't Gemany himself. There were three different Germanies.

His job here was done.


	2. Ludwig Ludwig and Ludwig

**HELLO ALL! **

**I'm not sure what to say today. but all of you who love humor will enjoy this chapter. i was giggling the entire time i was writing it. :) enjoy!**

Ludwig rolled onto his side, and realized that someone was in the bed with him.

'Italy again?' He mentally groaned opening his eyes to look at the person.

Slightly crazy eyes, the same color as his own set into a face ever so slightly younger but otherwise identical to his own, seemed to laugh evilly at him. They matched the grin on this person's face. "Hey, how's it goin'?" The person asked, in the same voice as Ludwig.

"GYAAAH!" Ludwig cried out, scrambling away, knocking another person off the bed and landing on him in his haste.

Ludwig glanced at the person he landed on, and scrambled away from him too. The other person looked about 17, was about the same size as his brother, but still looked just like him.

Ludwig jumped to his feet and ran down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen, and curled up under the table.

Prussia only saw him hide, seeing as he was getting a frying pan from the cupboard when he entered. The last time Ludwig had hidden like this was when he was very young and was hiding from a spider.

Prussia bent to look under the table. "West? Was ist es? Honestly, youre kinda freaking me out..." He said.

"B-bruder... I was in my bed... with me... Then I landed on me..." He said. " Mein Gott, I've lost it!"

Gilbert nodded with wide eyes. "Ja, it shows."

"I'm serious, Ost!"

"Yeah, i beleive you."

"Go see for yourself!"

"No. I'm good, thanks."

In reply, Ludwig scrambled out from under the table, and hid behind Gilbert, while pushing him to his room to show him.

Nazi Germany was sitting cross-legged on the bed, laughing, while Holy Roman Empire was trying to get comfortable on the floor next to the bed.

"Holy Fuck!" Gilbert yelled in suprize, wielding the frying pan like a baseball bat. The other Ludwigs looked at them. "Oh, Hallo Bruder." They said calmly.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Gil asked, his voice raising in pitch from fear.

"I'm Nazi Germany, and the kid id Holy Roman Empire. Have you reached the age of senility that you've forgotten all about us, Bruder?"

As Nazi Germany said that, HRE decided that it was too much work trying to get comfy on the floor, so he climbed back onto the bed. As the two germans in the doorway stared at them in shock, Nazi Germany glared at HRE, as the younger dozed off. As He was almost fully asleep, Nazi flung him off the bed with one sharp kick.

"OW! What was that for?" HRE yelled at Nazi, when he caught his breath.

"I don't know. Maybe I felt like it?"

"Jerk."

"I knew that one."

"What are you doing here?" Ludwig asked nervously.

"We live here." Holy Roman replied.

"Th-then how did you become... not me?"

"I'm not sure. i think I remember something about threes, but thats it."

"Same here." Nazi said, throwing the bedside lamp at Holy Roman.

"OW!" The kid yelled, glaring at Nazi.

"No throwing stuff!" Ludwig yelled.

"How did I become you?"

"Life."

While the younger Germanies argued, Gilbert turned to Ludwig. "West... We have a problem..."

"What is it?"

"There's a World Conference today."

**What do you think? Funny, no?**

**Remember! I feed on praise and Rewiews!**

**If you want me to live to write another chapter, you'll feed me!**

**I give cookies and tacos to those who do! 3**


	3. World Conference part 1

**Heehee. I got bored so i started writing the next chapter. heehee. have fun.**

**Ludwig coughed as he mentally made a note: **_**Nazi Germany is NOT allowed to get any more Grenades. How did he even GET grenades? How did he get Russia's pipe? OH SHEISSE!**_

"NAZI! Put the pipe down!" I yell, before coughing again.

"But... I can't let the Communists take over Europe." Nazi said, looking at me. At least he hadn't _hit _Russia... yet...

Then Holy Roman started sword fighting Nazi, with extreme prejudice. Nazi kept trying to get around the curtain rod HRE was using. And both were getting angrier and angrier as they couldn't reach eachother.

I facepalmed, and looked at my brother. For once, we could agree on something. The other Germanies were really, _REALLY_ annoying.

Gilbert ended up grounding the other Germanies and sending them to the corner.

"Gott, you're annoying!" Gil grumped as Nazi looked at him and stuck his tongue out. "Nazi? Do I need to make a dot on the wall?"

"Nein bruder." He pouted, looking at the corner again.

Holy Roman was allowed to leave the corner fifteen minutes later for good behavior. He then jumped on Italy, making me want to shoot myself..._him..._ in the head. Seriously.

Gil also got angry, but he didn't hold back. Instead he grabbed Hungary's Frying pan and hit me... HIM... in the face.

... Too bad _I_ felt it too. "HEILIGE SHEISSE! THAT HURT!" All three germanies yelled, holding our faces. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Nazi felt it too.

**I'm SO SORRY! short chapter is short. fail chapter is fail. sad day.**

**If you guys have ideas, you can leave it in the rewiews.**

**I have crashed into a wall for this chapter.**

**again, im so sorry.**

**thanks for understanding.**

fail.


	4. Le Story Time WC2

**OMG! I am so very sorry. I got carried away with reading fics instead of writing mine. and I've been sick all week too. i should have written with all that time i had, but i didn't. sad day.**

I would punch the younger me's in the face if it wouldn't hurt me as well.

After the frying pan incident, Gil just _had_ to experiment with hitting us. we tied him up and threw him in the corner with Nazi. After gagging them both. Because let's face it. They're both annoying as all FUCK.

"Ve~! Doitsu! Doitsu! Why is there more of you than you?" Feliciano asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I felt an even worse headache forming. "No matter how you phrase that, it will not get any less confusing." I mumble, rubbing my temples.

"Ve~? Why not?" He tilted his head to the side in his adorable quizzical manner. I felt my cheeks get warmer, so I looked away and coughed. When I looked back at him, Italy had gotten a sudden fascination with the youngest me. Wow. Never thought that I would ever say_ that _to myself.

"Who are you?" Italy asked.

"Ludwig." Holy Roman said. Douche.

"Which one? You all look the same! Ve~!" Italy did the little spazz fit he does.

"I'm Holy Roman Empire. Why is it so important to you?" Okay, the kid's a douche. Kinda timid and soft-spoken, but a douche none the less.

Italy actually paled, and shook his head slightly, like he couldn't believe it. "N-no... You... But..." He couldn't even get out a full sentence. He let go of me and backed into the wall behind us.

"Italy? Are you okay?" I ask, seriously worried for my cute friend... WHO'S NOT CUTE!

"Holy Roma was... Is... Germany?"

That caused an uproar in the European nations.

They kept saying things like "That cant be!" and "How is that possible?" And some even started accusing my brother for not following commands. I even heard Spain ask France if he had even done the job right. I wasn't paying to much attention to them, my concerns were on Italy.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Prussia yells, and everyone's attention turns to my brother, who is standing on the conference table. I glare slightly, till I see his face. I don't think he was _ever_ this serious before.

"I can't keep this a secret anymore, due to weird... split personalities to the _extreme_." He said, jumping off the table.

"Please, continue, mon cher."

"Si, mi amigo."

"Shut up, I'm getting there!" He said, looking as though he was trying to find the right words.

"Okay... Here goes: After the thirty years war, I went to go find my little brother. He told me to look for him if he didn't return on time, because he made a promise to someone he really liked." He paused. "When I found him, he was really close to disappearing. His emperor had abolished his empire; Holy Rome was no more."

"I think I scared him... Or maybe the war had hurt his mentality more than I thought. Or maybe he thought I was going to..." He trailed off, then took a deep breath. "He ran from me. I have no clue as to why he did, to be honest, but he ran. Right into France." He paused again and glared at France. If looks could kill, France would be permanently wiped from the face of the planet.

"France... Well, Ludwig should have died from France's knife. France left, and I thought I lost my brother." He took another deep breath, but this time it was obvious that he was trying to keep calm. "I did what I could to keep him from bleeding out, and I took him back to our house. I didn't know what to do."

He shook his head, as if to get his thoughts together. "He wouldn't wake up. He got really cold, and I thought he was dead many times. I... was really scared."

"After a while, he healed from his injuries, but he still wasn't waking up. He got sick, and he could barely breathe without coughing. His fever wouldn't break, but he still hadn't woken up."

"I had left the room for something -I forget what exactly- but when I got back, he was sitting up, fully awake and aware that something was wrong."

"The first thing he said to me was 'who are you?'" Here, he chuckled dryly. "I went through all of that, and he didn't even remember my name. Or his own, for that matter. He asked me who he was, and I got scared again. Holy Rome wasn't around anymore, and if the other nations knew that the personification of said ex-empire was still alive, they would feel threatened and they may actually succeed in killing him the next time."

"I told him his human name first. He seemed appeased to know that he was known by something. And me, being the idiot, gave him back his old name. I remember thinking 'That's a great thing to do! If you want to protect him, give him a name they all know him by!'"

He smiled slightly. "Holy Rome's lands covered a lot of Europe. Most of which had personifications for the countries already. That's when the idea hit me. Sometimes, the safest place to be is in the heart of danger."

"I'd give him a country to personify. One that was in the middle of the once empire."

"I gave him Germany."

**Author blurb-le!**

**OMG! I am so tempted to make Italy beat up France. So now the world knows what even Germany didn't know. How will they react? I DON'T KNOW! Send ideas in the reviews.**

**You know I feed on them.**

**God this seems so much longer on MSWord.**


	5. ItaChan o' DOOM

**Here you wonderful readers go! I hope this doesn't turn out to be crap. I had little inspiration, seeing as i was trying to finish writing my Sweden x Canada fanfic. I **_**would**_** be typing that, but i lost my fucking notebook. i think i left it in school. Fuck.**

An uncomfortable silence fell over the nations as they tried to comprehend the story my brother just told. I was trying to make sense of it myself. I honestly don't remember anything from my childhood, and now it seems that that was the reason why.

I looked back to Italy, and he had his head down, shadows covering his face, and was shaking. His normally sweet, happy, oblivious eyes held murder in them as he glared at France. My eyes widened as he pushed me out of the way, and he stormed over to France.

"France-Nii-chan, I wanna talk to you, ve~" Okay, I never thought that I would ever hear that tone from Feliciano. He gave me shivers. Much like Belarus did when she was obsessing over Russia. But worse. Hell, _she_ even shivered. And Russia whimpered.

"H-hello, Italy... N-nice day, huh?" France stuttered. He wasn't completely retarded; he knew when death was in his face.

"You tried to kill Holy Rome?" You could feel the venom in his tone.

"P-p-possibly?..." France squeaked. he was starting to shake pretty bad. he got up from his chair and started backing away from Feliciano, who followed him.

Then Italy kicked France in the stomach, throwing him into the closest wall. France groaned in pain and stood up. Italy grabbed France by the throat and held him up the wall as far as he could reach, so that france's feet were inches from the ground.

Nobody wanted to get in between him and France. I mean... at the moment, thats like getting in between Belarus and Russia, or Canada and his pancakes. Deadly and stupid. But someone has to stop him. Italy was beating France up, and showed no signs of stopping. is this the effect the mafia has on him?

Holy Rome was hiding behind Austria, and Nazi was trying to get... in... England's pants? I don't want to know. Everyone else was freaking out and trying not to get in the way.

I walk over to italy and set my hand on his shoulder. he spun around and punched me in the jaw.

"Stai lontano da me. questo è affar tuo."_(Stay away from me. this is none of your business) _ He hissed, turning back to the Frenchman crumpled up in pain on the floor.

I grabbed him and held him away from France. That's when the calm fury melted into a frezied wrath. He was fighting me, trying to attack France again. He was screaming in Italian so fast, i had no hope of translating his words. Tears ran down his face, pain and anger fueling them. I turned him to face me, while he was fighting me tooth and nail. Gott that man is strong when he wants to be. I had a helluva time trying to keep him in my grip.

"Feliciano! Das ist nicht wahr! Beruhigen! Hast du nicht gehört, was Gilbert gesagt?"_(Feliciano! this isn't you! calm down! Didn't you hear what Gilbert said?)_ I yell at the shorter male. All I got in response was him biting my arm really hard. I winced in pain, then, making sure I had a good grip on him, I slapped him. Hard.

He let go of me and looked at me with wide eyes. His tears didn't stop, though now they were from shock. "M-mi dispiace..."_(I-I'm sorry)_ He whimpered, before hugging me and sobbing into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, and set one of my hands on the top of his head, petting his hair gently.

"Shh ... Ich bin hier richtig. Ich werde immer hier sein. Ich verspreche es."_ (Shh... I'm right here. I'll always be right here. I promise.)_ I say quietly. Everyone seemed to get the same idea at the same time, and they all left for break. Even France left as soon as he could get up.

I don't know how long I held him like that, but gradually, he calmed. After he could breathe again normally, he looked up at me.

"Was?" I ask softly.

"My cheek hurts..." He whimpered. I looked at the cheek i had hit and winced slightly. I hadn't realized that i had hit him hard enough to make him bruise.

"Es tut mir leid." _(I'm sorry) _I say, kissing his cheek lightly.

I felt as though a puzzle piece had suddenly been set into place inside me. I kinda wanted to go make a ruckus with Gil and burn something, but i chose to stay here with Feliciano. He needed me most.

"Ve~... Ludwig?"

"What?"

"Will you-" He was cut off as Gilbert ran into the room.

"Luddy?"

"What?" I ask, looking at him and letting go of Feliciano.

"Nazi Germany's gone."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**MWOAHAHAHAHAHAH*coughhackwheezedie*HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH!**

**I'm a monster! I make a cliffhanger that could be an ending... but it's NOT!**

**REVIEW PLZ! I NEED PRAISE! IMMA STARVING HERE! FEED MEH!**

**OH, and those of you that did review; im sending you a present. SCONES MADE BY OUR WONDERFUL ENGLAND!**

**And those who review this time get something even more wonderful! Review and see what you get!**

_Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me. If it did, it would have France in a bikini._

_Translations don't belong to me either. They belong to their respective languages and Google._


	6. The scary twitchy thing

_**Axis Powers Hetalia does not belong to me. If it did, it would have China bearing Korea's children.**_

**I... GOT REVIEWS! OMG I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I promised something awesome to those who reviewed last time, so here it is! Dun dun dah DAH! You just recieved: Prussia's crotch cloth!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Okay. It's bad enough that Italy beat the crap outta France. Even worse that I had to hit him to get him to calm down. And now, the one thing the world needs the least is on the loose, and nobody knows where he is.

When I find Nazi, I'm going to kill him.

"Hey, uh, Germany?" Italy asks, kinda scared.

"Ja, Italy?"

"Your eye is doing that scary twitchy thing again."

I groan and rub my eyes with the heels of my hands. This day just keeps getting better and better! I'm going to pull a Vash and shoot someone soon if it doesn't change.

Italy, myself and I were in a group searching the large building for the third me. And my headache just got worse.

Holy Roman is kinda in shock because of the fact that Italy isn't a girl. Younger me is _brilliant_! I imagine myself getting hit by a train. then I wouldn't have to deal with the fact that Holy Roman is me and I'm both in love with Italy. I did not just think that.

Then some weird noises catch my attention, while Italy and Holy Roman are busy being not in my general vicinity. Where the _hell_ did_ they_ go?

Anyway, I investigate the sounds coming from a broom closet. I open the door enough to look, then quickly close it and wish I hadn't seen what I just did.

I go back to the group of nations freaking out about the disappearance of England as well.

"I have news. I wouldn't call it good or bad..." I say, looking about the gathered nations. Italy isn't here, and neither is Holy Rome. The nations that are here went quiet and looked at me.

"Good news, I guess, is that I know where England and Nazi are."

"What's the bad news?"

"I wish I didn't."

"Why?" Gilbert asks me.

"What has been seen cannot be unseen."

He gave me a strange look. "What?"

"Nazi and England were totally going at it like sex deprived rabbits."

Gil looked at me with wide eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

I shake my head. That's when Gil got pissed. "I'd kill him if it wouldn't kill you too." He growled. Okay... Gilbert is kinda freaking me out now.

"Bruder, where are they." It was a demand, not a request.

"The broom closet on the second floor..." I say, fearing for my safety, both of my safety... GOTT! Why is this so fucking confusing?

Gilbert stormed off, and i look around. "Some more news."

"What now?" The world asks.

"I lost Italy and the third me."

Queue the groans.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Don't worry, I already know where Feli and Holy Roma are. I'll let you guess; and any of you who guess correctly will win a stuffed set of the three Germanies!**

**Yay. Internet stuffies!**

Sorry short chapter is short...


	7. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!

**Guess what people? I'm gonna present you with a new chapter. After i tell you what's up.**

**Here goes: I got a kitten. He's black and white, with long fur. And very small. His name is Alfred. I've been trying to teach him to go potty outside, but so far, he's only learned that he doesnt like dirt much. My other cat, Merlyn, has decided he doesn't like him much. Merlyn is all white with a single gray spot on his head that doesn't usually show up. He's six. Alfred is eight or nine weeks old.**

**So my cats are taking up a lot of my time.**

**Anyway, Have a HRExItaly chapter.**

_~"Wait! Don't go!" The small brunette cross-dressing boy called out. The other boy, a blond with rather pretty blue eyes, jumped slightly and turned to face "her". "Here! Take this." The Italian said, holding out a deck brush."Take this, and think of it as you would me."_

_"A deck brush?" the blond asked softly, hands halfway to the present. He thought about it and realized that as long as "she" had been in his house, the broom was always with "her". He reached out and took the brush. "Thank you. I'll cherish it." He paused. "... Um... W-what do people i-in your house give as a present?" He asked, blushing slightly._

_"What do people give? Um, well, a kiss... I think." The small "girl" said._

_"I see..." He said, gathering his courage. He stepped forward and closed the distance between their faces. He paused a moment just before they kissed. "I've always loved you. Since the 900's." Then their lips met softly, and kind of awkwardly. They pulled away, and tears were shining in "her" eyes. _

_"R-really? You mean it?" She asked. He nodded. His men called out to him to hurry up, though the exact words were lost due to time._

_"I promise I'll come back to you Italy. You're the only one I'll ever love!" He said waving, as he turned and left "her" side to follow his men._

_"I'll be waiting!" "She" called to him, waving as well. "I'll make lots and lots of sweets for you! So try not to get sick! Or hurt! Or murdered in horrible, painful ways! Goodbye!" "She" called after him._

_As soon as Holy Roman was out of sight, Feliciano's legs had given out from under him and he fell to the ground. The sobs he had been holding back came out of him full force. He was in agony, and he let it show. But only because no-one was around to see him.~_

His Brown eyes filled with tears again as he stood on the same hill. It had been years since he had been here, and he was with the same boy who left him. They were both older, though Italy was now taller and obviously male.

"Italy? Are you okay?" The shorter blond asked, reaching out to grasp his hand.

Feliciano nodded. "I- I'm just... A little shocked, is all." He held the blonde's hand gently but firmly, as though he was afraid he'd slip away from him again. "I was waiting for you all this time, even though everyone told me it was useless." He smiled softly at his half mumbled confession.

"I was never gone. You know that, right?"

"_Now_ I do. Only because Gilbert spilled his secret about keeping you safe." He paused. "So what did happen to you?" He finally asked.

"I guess I was just... Forgotten." He winced at the bad explanation. "I don't really know. It all happened so fast. One second I was staring at the battle field, ready to go back to you, the next, I don't remember you at all. I just remember caring about a promise."

"Heh. That's horrible..." Feliciano said, hurt even though he knew what happened wasn't Holy Roma's fault.

"But one thing remained true this whole time." Holy Roma stepped closer to Italy.

"And what's that?"

Little Ludwig smiled softly as his face got even closer to Feli's. Their lips were millimeters apart.

"I kept my promise." Then their lips pressed together in a dance that they seemed to know well, even though neither were really experienced.

After a few moments, they pulled away. "V-ve~. Do you think Germany will be mad we ran off like that?" Feliciano asked.

"Knowing the older me... Yeah. Kinda." HRE looked at Italy. "What _is_ your name?"

Italy looked at him with a confused face. "What?"

"I-I mean... Y-you never told me as kids... and I always thought that... you... were a...girl..." His voice shrank as he gave his explanation. He turned red and averted his eyes.

"Feliciano Vargas." The older man laughed. "And don't worry! I look great in a dress!"

Holy Roma blushed as a grin grew across his features. Only Italy would say something that, both, completely flustered and amused him. But Feliciano was right. He still would look great in a dress.

"Come back, find Italy, tell him how you feel... Three things that you've wanted to do since you disappeared." England's voice rang through the warm air of late spring. The two boys holding hands turned around to face the newcomer. England was standing there, holding a wand pointed at HRE. "Your time separated is up." Holy Rome started to glow a warm golden light.

"What? No! I just got him back!" Italy cried out, tears filling his vision. England faltered, but quickly recomposed himself.

"Italy... You knew he couldn't stay."England tried to explain.

"No! I... I've waited for centuries... And all I got were a few minu-"

"Feliciano." Holy Rome interrupted. "Feliciano, it'll be okay."

"But!"

"I'm still Germany."

Tears were still falling from brown eyes, but there were no more protests.

Holy Rome disappeared, but in Feliciano's hand was a golden puzzle piece.

**I had meant to get this out yesterday.**


	8. Inside a Nazi's heart

**HEY! I'm Not ded! Thought you'd all enjoy a new chapter! **

**I'm so sorry it took forever to get this out! And I have a good reason.**

**...**

**Okay i lied. i have no good reason.**

**Sorry to disappoint you.**

**But i tried to give you a longer chapter. and you get to see a little inside the mind of Nazi Germany.**

~_Holy Rome disappeared, but in Feliciano's hand was a golden puzzle piece._~

England looked at the sobbing Italian. He really did only get a few moments with him. But that's life, right? You only get a short amount of time with the one you love before they leave you. The Brit scowled bitterly. But then again, Italy didn't deserve this. He was too kind, too naive, too... Italy. He always wanted people to smile. He didn't deserve to get hurt in any way.

Arthur walked over to the lad and set his hand on his shoulder. Feliciano was sitting on the ground, hugging the puzzle piece, and his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Come on. We have to get back to the meeting place." The elder nation said softly. When he got no reply other than a strangled sob, he kneeled next to him, wincing as he did so. Damn Nazi. Why was he so rough?

"Feliciano..." Arthur started. "Look at me, lad."

Feliciano slowly looked up at the blonde and sniffled, trying his hardest to keep from bursting into tears again.

"I'm sorry." A whimper from the brunette." Don't cry again. Holy Rome wouldn't like that, would he? And neither does Germany."

"But-"

"Holy Rome said the same thing, didn't he?"

"Si, but-"

"But nothing. We have to return that to Germany." He gestured to the golden glow in Italy's hand. "It's a part of Germany, and I'm sure he wants it back." Arthur smiled softly and stood. Then he reached his hand out to the Italian.

Feliciano smiled softly and accepted Arthur's hand and let him pull him to his feet. Then they went back.

Ludwig and Nazi were arguing over something completely irrelevant to anything. Talk about arguing with yourself. and winning, cuz Nazi said something to Germany, and Germany turned pink and shut up.

"Ve~, What's going on?" A still teary Italy asked.

"Was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert? England, wenn Sie etwas damit zu tun hatte ..." Germany and Nazi practically growled upon seeing the distraught Italian walking in with the Englishman.

"No! Mr. England didn't really have anything to do with me crying..." only one tear fell down his face. "Holy Roma disappeared again..." He sniffled.

Ludwig wasn't sure how to deal with that. I mean the boy Italy had once been in love with was younger him and they didn't know it and he could only remember the life he had after France tried to kill him and Gilbert had kept it a secret to keep him safe and for the love of GOD he needed to stop thinking cuz if he thought any more his headache would get worse and he would make his head explode and Italy wouldn't like that and he would cry and he didn't want the cute Italian to cry plus that would be a horrible mess to clean up and that would leave his people and land in the hands of Gilbert and he couldn't do that to them though it would get Gil off his lazy ass and he wasn't going to think anymore wait that would make him into another Feliciano and he was enough joy and oblivious bliss for the whole world plus some I mean look at when the Picts came and invaded the earth he saved them all and he befriended them but he's still Feliciano and the world only needs one of him though the world would be a much better place if everyone had their own blissful loving Italian and god how did this train of thought start?

Then Feliciano realized that the puzzle piece wasn't in his hand or his pockets and Ludwig was acting weird and Mio Dio where the hell was Holy Rome's Puzzle piece? He let out a terrified squawk as he frantically started searching his person, every way short of ripping his clothes off.

England tapped his shoulder and informed him that it just went back to it's place in Ludwig's soul. The Italian wasn't sure if he liked that. The puzzle piece was warm and comforting. And he wanted it back.

All of a sudden all of Holy Rome's recent memories flooded into Ludwig's mind.

_"But one thing remained true this whole time." Holy Roma stepped closer to Italy._

_"And what's that?"_

_Little Ludwig smiled softly as his face got even closer to Feli's. Their lips were millimeters apart._

_"I kept my promise." Then their lips pressed together in a dance that they seemed to know well, even though neither were really experienced._

Ludwig turned bright red. He really kissed Feliciano?

"Hey Antonio. Screw Lovi looking like a tomato. Dye his hair green and you're set!" Nazi said. Ludwig punched him in the arm, only to wince in pain along side Nazi. "Yeah, asshole. We feel each other's pain. Are you stupid or what?"

Gilbert had taught him well. He had always strived to be like his big brother, though he usually was much more subtle about it. He had tried to be the strongest country in the world, and had very nearly succeeded. But then everything went to shit. And to make matters worse, not only did his brother have to pay by losing his nation, he had to become a part of him and live with Russia for, what, 50 some years? That had hurt his brother more than he would admit, and it was all his fault. it was one of his greatest regrets. But there was one thing he would never forgive himself for.

"Halt den Mund." Ludwig growled, blush fading , but pink still tinting his cheeks. Nazi just laughed at him.

He didn't have the memories of dear little Holy Rome, but boy did he wish for the chance to just hug Feliciano again. He had fucked up their relationship big time when Feli had surrendered during WWII. He had ignored Feli's screams as he tore his way out of the country. He was hurt and betrayed, and he didn't deal with that well. He loved the Mediterranean nation, and he had hurt him. He was afraid to see the scars he had left on Feliciano.

After all, You wouldn't want your biggest regret to show up one day and slap you in the face. But that's pretty much how Nazi felt whenever he looked at Feliciano. Regret, guilt, betrayal, anger. But most of all love. He always loved Feli. He had wanted to share the world with him. But a majority of that particular want may have been because of his psychotic boss at the time.

Either way, it felt like Feli was mocking him. Acting as though he had forgiven him, treating him the same as he always had. He didn't deserve forgiveness. He didn't deserve any attention the Italian gave him. But most of all, he didn't deserve Feliciano. With his easy smiles, his kind words, his soft and gentle hands, and his warm, welcoming, wonderful, loving, happy eyes. They were like pools of everything worth living for in life. He loved those beautiful eyes of his. He didn't deserve to be looked at as though he was worth something.

He stalked off and hid in a tree.

_**Okay, so Holy Roma wanted to come back, find Italy, and tell him that he still loves him. Nazi obviously wants Gil and Feli to forgive him. So what does Germany want? **_

_**POLL GOING UP SOON! Leave suggestions in the review please, if you want.  
><strong>_

_**TRANSLATIONS!**_

_Was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert? England, wenn Sie etwas damit zu tun hatte ... _(German)- _What the hell happened to you? England, if you had something to do with this..._

_Halt den Mund_(german)- _shut your mouth._


	9. IM BACK HELLZ YEAH

_**I have gotten inspired!**_

_**I know. you all wish to throw bricks in my face for not updating.**_

_**but please refrain from doing so.**_

_**and... Yes, i do have an excuse(after all that writer's block.)**_

_**I was it the hospital for the entire month of April. I had an emergency appendectomy on the first, i had my gallbladder removed on the tenth, and on the eighteenth i had an open exploratory, meaning they cut my abdomen open to see what the fuck was nearly killing me. I had a large abscess that had gone septic and peritonitis, which is the inflammation of the abdominal lining. All of these things could have killed me, and i was apparently just hanging onto life for a long time.**_

_**But I held on and pulled through. I couldn't just leave my friends and family, and of course, my fanfictions. My readers need to know whats gonna happen, am I right?**_

_**Thank you all for being so patient and waiting this long to read my story. you ar all important to me, and i want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews. and that you all unknowingly helped me when i was in the hospital.**_

_**Thank you all so much.**_

_**~BakaRamenBowl**_

_~Either way, it felt like Feli was mocking him. Acting as though he had forgiven him, treating him the same as he always had. He didn't deserve forgiveness. He didn't deserve any attention the Italian gave him. But most of all, he didn't deserve Feliciano. With his easy smiles, his kind words, his soft and gentle hands, and his warm, welcoming, wonderful, loving, happy eyes. They were like pools of everything worth living for in life. He loved those beautiful eyes of his. He didn't deserve to be looked at as though he was worth something._

_He stalked off and hid in a tree.~_

Feliciano. Translated, it means 'happy man', or 'lucky one'.

"How horribly fitting." Nazi grumbled, looking up at the bright cloudless sky. It was the same shade as America's eyes. Deep and endless.

Fucking America. If he hadn't gotten involved, the world would be perfect. He'd have his brother on his side, as nations. He'd share the world with Italy.

Italy.

He remembered hearing him screaming in pain.

He remembered the betrayal he felt. The heartbreak of the failed proposal. It was that which had kept him from running back to him. He swore that he would have nothing to do with him anymore.

But the world doesn't work that way. what with international alliances, treaties, and trade, it was inevitable for them to cross paths again. And when they did, Feliciano seemed to have mostly forgiven him.

it was more than he deserved.

-taco eating line makes a return.-

Feliciano had followed after Nazi a few minutes after he had left. He was confused as to why he was so moody. Maybe... Germany's personality covered his true emotions? And now that they are split, the emotions are running loose? He guessed that made sense.

He looked up while walking under a tree, because a stick fell on him. Nazi had a fairly comical look of 'oh shit he found me' on his face. Feliciano couldn't help gut giggle.

Nazi scowled at him. Feliciano just giggled more. "Ve~. Nazi, get out of the tree!" he grinned.

Nazi shook his head. "Ve~ why not?"

"I like the tree."

Feli giggled again. "You're funnier than Germany."

"I am Germany."

"I know. And I think we need to talk." He said. "Now get out of the tree."

Nazi sighed and moved to get down, when he slipped and fell. Feli shrieked and jumped back, then rushed forward to him. Nazi sat up groaning. "Sheisse. That hurt."

"Ve~! A-are you okay?" Feli asked frantically.

"Fine." He stood up. It was only 8-10 feet. He'd had worse.

"Okay. If you say so." He watched him closely to make sure.

Prussia wandered out to where Feli and Nazi were. "Yo, Lutz is about to have a stroke from all the stress, so if you two don't mind-"

"Bruder... I... I'm so so so very sor-!"

"Lutz..." Gilbert said quietly, his crimson eyes softening significantly, "I already know. There's no need for you to say it. You've lived with the guilt, and blamed yourself for everything that happened to me." He walked over to his brother and awkwardly hugged him. "Don't blame yourself anymore. I've already forgiven you."

"R-really?" Nazi Germany asked, eyes wide. Gil nodded at his brother.

"Ve~! Same here!" Feliciano said, grinning.

"Was?" asked the German brothers.

"At the end of World War 2..." His smile faltered, and his eyes shifted to the ground. "When I'd surrendered to the Allies... It's only natural... I betrayed your trust, and you retaliated. I had hurt you without meaning to. And you hurt me in turn..."

"Feliciano... I never meant to-"

"I've forgiven you for that already. I could never hold anything against you, you know that." Feliciano grinned.

"Come back, and gain the forgiveness of the two you care the most about for hurting them." England said, holding his wand out, pointed right at Nazi Germany. "The three things you wanted to do if the chance arose." Nazi started glowing a crimson color.

He looked at Gil and Feliciano. "Thank you."

In Feliciano's hand was a crimson puzzle piece, and Nazi was gone.

"The fuck? Where'd he go? What's that?" Gilbert asked.

"It's the piece of Ludwig's soul that separated to be Nazi." Italy said, smiling sadly.

"Yes, and he would very much like it back." England said. "Come on Feliciano."

The Italian nodded and ran over to the Englishman. Gilbert followed warily, wondering how this was gonna work out.


	10. The End

**Oh? And what is this I see before me? Another chapter? OH GOODY!XD See how much I love you?**

As soon as the three entered the meeting room, Germany's soul absorbed Nazi's puzzle piece. He gained all of the memories that Nazi had gained.

_ "Lutz..." Gilbert said quietly, his crimson eyes softening significantly, "I already know. There's no need for you to say it. You've lived with the guilt, and blamed yourself for everything that happened to me." He walked over to his brother and awkwardly hugged him. "Don't blame yourself anymore. I've already forgiven you."_

_"R-really?" Nazi Germany asked, eyes wide. Gil nodded at his brother._

_"Ve~! Same here!" Feliciano said, grinning._

_"Was?" asked the German brothers._

_"At the end of World War 2..." His smile faltered, and his eyes shifted to the ground. "When I'd surrendered to the Allies... It's only natural... I betrayed your trust, and you retaliated. I had hurt you without meaning to. And you hurt me in turn..."_

_"Feliciano... I never meant to-"_

_"I've forgiven you for that already. I could never hold anything against you, you know that." ~_

After everything registered, he blushed and looked over at his brother and Italy. They had already forgiven hin, and he didn't know it. Well, now he did, but not before.

"VE~! Are you doing better, Germany?" Feli asked, skipping over to the flustered blond man. Ludwig stared at Feliciano for a moment. There was a torrent of emotions flooding through the personification of Germany. He felt all the turmoil and relief and love that Nazi felt. All the love and pain and loneliness and sorrow that HRE felt. And all the frustration and over-protectiveness and longing that the current him felt. All of that washed over him and, for once, he threw caution and any fuck he could've given to the wind.

He grabbed Feliciano's shoulders and kissed him. In front of the entire world. Without a single fuck of any sort given. This was the man of his dreams. The only one he'd ever wanted. When they parted, Feli was blushing. "I love you."

No one had ever seen Feliciano blush so darkly. "V-ve~! W-what?"

"I love you, since before I can remember, literally. As I said as a child, I've loved you since the 900's. I love you more than I can ever possibly say. During WWII, I attempted this, and failed because you were waiting for someone. So now, I'm going for it again: Italia Veniciano; Feliciano Vargas; will you marry me?"

Feli blinked for a moment, before tears filled his eyes and the brightest grin he'd ever grinned broke out across his face. He couldn't speak, only nod frantically. "Si!" He said breathlessly. "Si, I will!" He glomped Ludwig happily, and Ludwig held him just as tightly, grinning himself.

Less than a year later, they were married. Italy wore his old maid outfit, and Germany, with his now regained memories, dressed as HRE. Erzebet and Feliks were the maids of honor, and Gilbert and Kiku were the best men. Massimo* was the ring bearer, and Lillie was the flower girl. The whole world was in attendance to see the marriage, and they all agreed that it was the est ceremony ever.

The reception was a blast, too. Gilbert didn't get too drunk, Erzebet didn't beat him with Aldor*, and Yong Soo managed to refrain from groping Yao. Francis and Antonio played nice and didn't pick any fights with anyone. Ivan wasn't bothering anyone at the moment because his sisters latched onto him. Arthur and Alfred were getting along. Heracles and Sadiq were ignoring each other, which was probably for the best, while Gupta read a book. The micronations weren't being too loud, and Lovino was being polite for the day. That was his wedding gift for his little brother.

Finally, it came time for the best men to give their speaches. Kiku went first.

"I don't have much to say, but I wish you two the most happiness Kami can bestow upon a couple. May your happiness never fade." Then he gave the room a small, humbling bow and sat down again.

Gilbert stood slowly. He wasn't good at speaches. At least not this kind.

"I still remember when I first saw Lutz. Grossvater handed him to me and told me that he was my brother. He was so small and fragile looking. I immediately felt an urge to protect the child. He was the most precious thing Grossvater left for me. He left me someone to love and protect.

After Grossvater... left... I wasn't sure I could do a good job taking care of him. I grew into a teen, and he grew to an 8 year old. He stayed that way for the longest time. I continued growing, and though he didn't, he grew close to my strength. I knew that one day this boy, my little brother, would rule the world.

I trained him the best I could, and raised him the best I knew how. I watched him rise, and I watched him fall. I watched him love, and I watched him lose. I watched him grow and I watched him die.

But he came back. He came back to the world he left behind. He was a new brother, but he was still mine. I raised him again, and I was determined to not lose him this time. He was even stronger this time.

And when Italy befriended him, I knew that his hidden past would influence him. It would help him put up with this person who was his absolute opposite. I knew that they would get close. I won't say that I expected this, but I will say one thing:

Waiting for the one you love to notice you is hard. And if anyone deserves the happiness of loving that one person your whole life; of honest to God, once-in-a-lifetime, earth shattering, life changing, pure, true love," He looked from the guests to his brother and Feliciano. "It's these two right here. Good luck. I wish you all the best."

Feliciano wiped tears from his eyes and even Ludwig looked at his brother with slightly watery eyes. "Thank you Gilbert." he said quietly. Then he looked at Feliciano. "Thank you for waiting." He said before he kissed the bride again.

"I would never have stopped waiting." He said. "Thank you for coming back."

"I would never have stopped fighting." Ludwig smiled.

_**The End**_

**Massimo=Seborga(technically, he's the Italys' younger brother)**

**Aldor=Hungary's frying pan(i got it from another fic)**


	11. NOTICE!

**NOTE! **

**For all my Rule of Three readers!**

I am writing a sequel to Rule of Three!

It is called To Notice You.

I just thought that I should elaborate on what Gil had meant in his speach.

And _yes _it is a sequel, because it happens _after_ Lutz and Feli are married.


End file.
